The Life of the Party
by mjckeymilkobitch
Summary: When Dustin finds out he has a younger sister and Eleven finds another girl from Hawkins Lab, the party, along with the new additions to the group, Steve's younger siblings Troy and Lacey, have to try and get used to life with as teenagers. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi again! So, second story, woohoo! So, this one is a kind of collab with NoahSchnappFan (go check out her version of this story :)) It's basically just a bunch of OC's** **XD** **L** **acey is mine, Quinn is hers. There will be another OC of mine, but I'll explain the when I need to XD**

"Hurry the hell up you two!" Steve Harrington yelled to his two younger siblings as he had already finished getting ready.

"Ok, Ok, jesus we get it Steve, you wanna see your precious _Naaaaaaaancyyyy"_ Troy laughed as he walked into the living room.

"Wh-what.. why would I.. why would you... shut up Troy." he finally settled for. He turned red when he heard Troy laugh again.

"Lacey, HURRY THE HELL UP, WE'RE GONNA BE LATE" He yelled in the direction of his little sisters room.

"Yeah Lace, whats taking so damn long? It doesn't matter what you wear, Dustin will like you no matter what" Troy smirked to himself as he started towards his twins room. She suddenly walked out and smacked him in the nose before slamming her door behind her.

"I am _not_ trying to impress Dustin. I would never try to impress Dustin. He doesn't even know I exist anyway" she said as she waved her hands in the air in a gesture Troy knew meant 'you're an idiot so shut up' through some kind of weird twin connection Steve would never understand.

Steve laughed discretely as be knew for a _fact_ that Dustin knew she existed very much, and as he turned towards the twins he noticed something about Lacey that wasn't normal.

"Lacey did you.. straighten your hair?" he laughed as she threw her usually long curly, now dead straight brown hair over her shoulder. "Maybe I did. What does it even matter?"she replied. "But it looks... good." she suddenly noticed he looked suddenly annoyed. "...So?" "So? I'M the only one in this family thats allowed to have good hair! Go wet it. We're not leaving til i look the best again" he pouted.

She stared shocked at his babyish outburst realizing he was serious before slapping his arm quite hard which shocked him, causing him to drop the keys to the car, which she reached down and took off the floor. "Grow up Steve. I'll be in the car when you stop pouting." she then turned on her heel and started towards the door, slammed it behind her and he heard her unlock the car and get in with the slam of the car door. "Same." Troy suddenly muttered then followed his twin out to the car.

Steve stared dumbfounded at the now wide open door that Troy never closed. "... Little shits" he laughed as he walked out towards the car as well.

* * *

Once in the car and off to the Byers residence, he, Troy and Lacey were back to their teasing selves, small petty argument forgotten completely.

"SO.. why are we going to fairy and the creeps house anyway?" Troy asked in a suspicious voice. "Don't call them that Troy, it's rude." Steve reprimanded him. "What, you used to call them that too! Until you became friends with TOOTHLESS.." "AYE. STOP calling them that! It doesn't matter if I used to call them that, I don't now 'cos I realized I was being a dick, and stopped. You just haven't realized you're being a dick yet, and I don't think you will, so just skip a step and quit it. And we are going to WILL and JONATHAN'S house because Joyce is on a date with Hopper and Nancy and Jonathan want help babysitting the party so they asked me to help." he quickly explained all in one breath. "Why do we have to go though?" Lacey asked skeptically. He sighed. "BECAUSE, while mom and dad are out of town, You two little shits are my responsibility, so if I have to babysit some other kids, you are coming with me." They both groaned. "But they're loooooooooooosers, I don't wanna have to spend a whole NIGHT with them." Troy said. "Yeeeah, and the only girls there are probably only Man-girl and weirdo. We have nothing in common and they're creeps. Not to mention I'm fairly sure the brunette wants to crucify us both" Lacey added as her and Troy laughed.

"Guys please just.. bear with them for one night, no matter how much you hate them. For me."

They both sighed. "Fine."

"Good, 'cos we're here."

They all got out of the car and walked towards the house. Steve knocked on the door and yelled into the door, "Yo, shitheads! It's me, open up!" Troy and Lacey did their best to hide their snickers and failed. Suddenly the door flew open and Dustin Henderson stood there. "STEVE! And... extras." he said with a little less enthusiasm. "Come in or.. whatever." He scowled at Troy, who looked very uncomfortable.

They walked inside and Steve dropped the bag they didn't even know he had brought on the couch then proceeded to drop himself onto the couch.

"Wait.. why are they here?" Mike asked skeptically. "Why are _you_ even here Steve?!"

"I," he began slowly, "was asked to assist babysitting you lot by Nancy and Jonathan, and cos I love you little shits so much, I couldn't say no" he flashed a cheesy smile. "Still doesn't explain why Thing 1 and Thing 2 are here" Max threw in with a quizzical look. "Oh, I'm meant to babysit them as well since our parents are out of town for like, ever." Steve, Troy and Lacey laughed at that.

"WAIT a second! 'Our' parents?! You guys are related?" Dustin suddenly yelled over everyone else. "I mean, it's kinda obvious they are but I didn't know they're Harringtons!" It was at that moment Jonathan and Nancy decided to walk into the room. "Oh hey Steve" Nancy smiled when she noticed him. "Wait... Troy? Why are you here? And... who exactly are you?" she pointed at Lacey, who looked from Troy to Steve, then said "I'm... Lacey Harrington." "HARRINGTON?" "Why is that so surprising to everyone.." she mumbled.

"OK, so Troy and Lacey are twins, and my younger siblings, and I have to babysit them while our parents are out of town and I honestly don't even know if they are coming back so yeah, there's that, and you two asked me to babysit these little shits so I had to bring them with me despite how much they didn't want to and did their best to get out of it not because they don't like you guys which granted, they don't, but because you hate them and they were scared of being crucified by El after she broke Troys arm years ago and" he then had to stop to breath which everyone laughed at. "Alright we get it, you can shut up now" Lucas laughed.

"Thank - You" he gasped.

"OK so, what do guys want to do?"

 **A/N: Done! What did you guys think? This will be a multi-chapter story, so if you have any ideas, please either leave me a review or PM me! As I said at the beginning, this is my version of my friends story and I thought, well since its got my OC's in it I might as well make my own version if it! Hope you liked it, go check out my friends version of this story (NoahSchnappFan) and I'll stop talking now!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi again! so there's been a change of plans with this story... It was supposed to be my version of my friends story, but looks like that ain't happening now XD I'm still writing it, but some shit went down at school (she decided she was gonna ignore my existence on a specific day like thats thats what everyone did to their supposed "Best friend"?) but her OC will not feature in this anymore, but mine will, and I'm sure she will find a way to kill my OC's off in hers somehow and imagine its me shes killing XD**

 **So, moral of the story, my OC's are in this, her aren't, I'm writing this on my own and she can route herself XD**

 **Also, since its technically my story now, I'm gonna say this is the continuation of my other story 'What Happened That Night' for those of you who asked for more, because I can XD**

 **OK enough ranting, and on with the story!**

* * *

After arguments and arguments, they finally decided on watching Star Wars, which is how Nancy, Jonathan and Steve were sitting on the floor, the Party all squished on the couch (Mike with El on his lap at the left end, Lucas with Max on his lap and Will and Dustin sandwiched between them) and Troy and Lacey (the only ones who didn't agree to Star Wars) had been exiled to the corner of the room and left to talk quietly between the two of them. Or at least, until Nancy suddenly stood up and turned off the T.V earning an indignant huff from most of the room (again, except Troy and Lacey, who were ignoring everyone) and she said, "Come on guys, you are being absolute snobs to Troy and Lacey and making them feel very uncomfortable, am I right?" She turned to look at the twins who were now looking at each other, then at Steve, then at everyone else in the room, then back at each other.

"...No?" Troy tried to sound casual, but it came out as a question. Lacey did her best to hold back a giggle, in which she failed. Troy turned to look at her with a look of warning on his face. "What is it, my dear sister?" he emphasized the 'dear' for a reason. "Are you sure about that?" Lacey replied as she fell into a pit of giggles before she could stop herself. "But seriously Nancy, we're fine just talking between ourselves, it doesn't bother us. But thanks for actually caring. It's not like they'd willingly do anything with us anyway."

The girl in question then huffed and starting pacing the room for some reason. "Nancy, what the hell are you doing?" Mike semi-yelled at his sister, who ignored him. "Nancy?" That time it was Steve. She ignored him too. "Nance, are you OK?" Jonathan laughed as he got up and walked over to where his girlfriend was pacing. He was about to grab her shoulders to stop her continuous pacing when she jerked away from him and turned to the party once more. "Go in Will's room and play Truth or Dare. ALL of you. " she held her hand in the direction of his room with a motherly kind of tone. "I have to talk to the boys anyway." Jonathan and Steve looked rather nervous at that.

"Why should we do anything with them? Why should we be nice to them after years of bullying, hm?" Mike actually yelled at Nancy this time, which caused her to look rather shocked. "Because, it doesn't matter if they bullied you! I'm sure you've bullied someone without realizing it. Be the bigger person! No offence guys", she turned to the twins as she lowered her voice and shot them an apologetic look. "Are you kidding me Nancy?! 'No offence'? THEY DESERVE IT!" he screamed at her. El and Will were now looking at Mike with frightened expressions, while Dustin and Lucas looked blown away by Mikes outburst. "MIKE! I swear to god if you keep yelling at me I will ground you forever and home school you so you never see your little friends again!" (Nancy had taken on looking after Mike and Holly, who was asleep in Joyce's room, as their father had left, and their mother couldn't look after them anymore, and was now living with their aunt, Maria)"THAT'S NOT FAIR! You yell at me all the fucking time and I can't yell at you?!" Everyone in the room was now backing into the corner where Troy and Lacey were currently residing and El looked close to tears, and Steve made it worse when he whispered "Shall I make popcorn?" "MIKE! HOLLY IS ASLEEP AND YOU ARE GOING TO WAKE HER, NOT TO MENTION I'VE TOLD YOU NOT TO SWEAR." Nancy scream-whispered.

"I hate you, I hate them, and I hate life!" Mike ignored the fact she said to be quiet and screamed again, before stomping off to Will's room to sulk. "STOP BEING SO EMO MIKE!" Nancy yelled in his direction, and groaned when she heard a small whine coming from Joyce's room. "I swear that boy will kill me one day..." she mumbled to herself as she moved towards Holly to send her back to sleep.

When both the Wheeler siblings had left the room, everyone else looked rather shooken up, mostly El an Will, the most sensitive, but Lacey and Troy felt the worst as they were the topic of that massive argument.

"WELL, that was... something." Steve laughed, as he turned to Troy and Lacey with a smile, but his smile disappeared when he noticed the guilty looks on their faces. "Hey guys, don't feel bad, Nancy and Mike fight about everything these days, anything starts them up" he tried hi best to make them feel better, but it obviously didn't work. "Have they ever fought that bad before?" Troy asked in a skeptical sort of tone, in which Steve replied, "Well... No."

At that one small word, both Troy and Lacey stood from their place on the floor and started moving through the small crowd around them. "Wait, what are you doing? You don't leave this house while I'm in charge! I-" he started to yell at them as they started walking away from him when Lacey turned towards him again. "We aren't leaving the house, we're going to apologize to Moody Mike". Multiple emotions flashed across they're older brothers face, including confusion, then understanding, then he looked proud. "OK." he said softly as they started walking in the direction of Will's room where Mike was currently residing.

* * *

"-look man, what I mean to say is, we really were little bitches to you guys over the years, and we feel fucking horrible for the way we've made you feel, and you probably will never stop hating us, but we completely deserve it and I wouldn't be surprised if when I finally shut up you smack me in the mouth, which I would totally deserve as well and I swear on my OWN life that we will never be little bitches to you guys again or shall our eyes be scooped out with forks and-" "TROY! Breath!" Lacey finally cut in before Troy passed out from lack of oxygen. The 'Great Wheeler War' as the party was apparently calling it happened about half an hour ago and Troy had been ranting to Mike how horrible they were to them and how they were little bitches for years for almost the same amount of time. "And YOU might agree to getting your eyes scooped out with spoons, but me I'm not so sure about."

"I said *gasp* forks, not *gasp* spoons its *gasp* its worse." came Troys reply.

"Guys seriously its-its fine, really, I don't care that much, I was over-reacting, seriously..." Mike mumbled from Wills bed. The rest of the party had moved into the room when they started to hear Troys loud rambling.

"OK, so now that we've worked all this shit out..." Dustin cut in as Troy still gasped for breath and everyone else turned to look at him, and Will knew what he was getting at, and finished for him. "Why don't we actually try that game of Truth or Dare?"


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey guys! So, I'm back with another chapter, yay! I thought I needed to update, because if I didn't, Phieilly and Brenda won't get off my back about is XD Gonna keep this short as to not bore you with my rambling. So, ON WITH THE CHAPTER!

* * *

"Umm... Dare." "Damn, I'm bad at making those up! I already had a truth ready...why couldn't you choose truth Dustin?!" Just get on with it Max!"

They were all huddled in Wills room, playing truth or dare. So far Max had been dared to kiss Dustin (courtesy of El who had picked up how to annoy Max the most) and Will was asked if liked anyone which he replied with a solid NO (all the while he kept glancing at Mike to see if he was looking back, which he was), now Max had to dare Dustin to do something.

"Ok, um... let me think of something..." Max told them with a furrowed brow. "OH! I've got something! Dustin, I dare you to kiss Lacey!" From their place in the corner, Troy and Lacey looked at each other with different expressions, Lacey wearing a confused and anxious one while Troy's was triumphant. Lacey then turned back to see the entire room looking between her and Dustin and Mike and Will snickering on the bed. "W-w-what?" she choked out. She was terrified of this. It was the exact thing she wanted when she was told she had to come tonight, but now she wasn't so sure.

She had had feelings for Dustin since he moved to Hawkins in fourth grade and she had always done her best to hide it but Troy being her twin and having some kind of connection with her, found out. She had made him promise not to tell anyone, ESPECIALLY STEVE, and he had made the promise only after she made him tell her who he liked (which was Jennifer Hayes at the time) and from that day on, they made a promise that they would tell each other everything no matter what it was, which still hadn't been broken to that day. Troy had always been confused as to why she liked Dustin and when she tried to explain it was his adorable personality and his brightness and how good of a friend he was and how kind and sweet he was and how he helped her when she had dropped her books in the hallway and- he had nearly vomited, so she stopped and left it, and he still didn't know exactly why.

"EXCUSE ME?!" Dustin said as he tried to hide how shocked and scared he was but failed when his voice cracked. "I'm not doing that. Never. Nu-uh, not happening, nope, noooooooooo". He then realized how bad that sounded and turned to look at the girl in question, and proving what he hoped wouldn't happen, she looked hurt, which hurt him. He hadn't told anyone that he liked Lacey, hoping the feelings would go away because she was way out of his league, but unfortunately they hadn't. No one knew to this day as he hid them so well and no one really bothered him about it. Will had tried to get it out of him once and had horribly failed much to Dustin's relief. "Come on Dustin, don't hurt the poor girl." Mike smirked.

"NO. I'm not kissing her. It's not happening, give me another one. " he turned to Max and crossed his arms across his chest. "what you don't want to kiss me?" he heard a small annoyed voice from behind him, and turned to see Lacey staring at him. "No it's not that it's-" "Save it toothless, I don't wanna hear it." she told him in a harsh tone and that shocked Dustin. "Lacey..." "Come on Troy, I can't stand to be in this room of dorks and weirdos anymore, lets tell Steve we're leaving." Lacey had started to stand up when Troy grabbed her arm "Lace, you need to calm down."

"Don't tell me I need to calm down Troy! I-" her voice died in her throat as Dustin started walking towards her. Troy let go of her arm only for Dustin to grab it, and pull her closer to him and-

OMG DUSTIN HENDERSON IS KISSING ME. ME. LACEY HARRINGTON, HAWKINS LOCAL PRINCESS, WHAT IS HAPPENING. I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS IS HAPPENING, I MUST BE DREAMING, I'M GONNA PASS OUT, OR VOMIT, OR BOTH- were the thoughts that ran through her head as she stood there in Dustins arms, letting him kiss her, her eyes wide, her heart racing which she wondered if he could feel as how close he was to her by now. She was planning on just standing there before she did something stupid when Troy nudged her form his spot on the floor in a way she knew meant, kiss him back you idiot! which she quickly thought through and realized she should just do it.

The rest of the room watched as this whole thing unfolded with eyes wider than Lacey's and Max's mouth practically hitting the floor. "I didn't think he would actually do it!" she whispered to Lucas, who nodded enthusiastically.

They had been kissing for a good 10 seconds when Dustin pulled back as they needed to breath. He opened his eyes and looked over Lacey to see what her reaction was as he ignored El and Will squealing in the background. Many emotions flashed over her face he noticed, including confusion and shock, before settling on anger, which he was not expecting. "So what happened to 'nononononono, not happening, ew shes a girl, I'm not doing it, ewewewew? Huh? You are such an ASSHOLE Henderson!" she yelled before she stormed out of the room. Troy was sporting a wide grin which Dustin only just noticed as he tried not to look upset, which he predicted he was not doing well as he saw his friends sympathetic looks.

"What are you grinning about, dickface?" Dustin yelled at Troy, who only laughed which caused everyone to be confused. "She's just confused dude. Don't worry about her. Just know this: don't play with her emotions. If you lead her on, she will kill you, I can guarantee it." "WHAT the hell is she confused about?! How am I playing with her emotions? I think I'M the one more confused!" Dustin spat out in a rush as he started pacing.

"Ok, don't tell her I'M the one who told you this, but she's liked you since like, you moved here. She didn't actually tell me, I found out. She made me promise not to tell you 'cos she was absolutely convinced you didn't like her. Not even Steve knows. I don't want her to hate me because I told you." he finished leaving poor Dustin looking more shocked and confused than ever.

"W-whoa. She likes me?" Dustin muttered. Troy nodded. "Are-are you ok? You look like you're gonna faint" Troy laughed. "I think I am." He saw Lucas slowly walk towards him with a concerned expression before the world starting spinning then went completely black.

* * *

Lacey was sitting in the living room when she heard the bang coming from Wills room. She jumped 3 feet in the air, and started worrying Dustin did something.

"What the hell was that?" she looked up to see Steve, Nancy and Jonathan run out of Jonathan's room and run towards the direction of the noise. "I don't know. I think it was Dustin!" she explained as she too got up and started towards the room.

They walked in to an unconscious Dustin on the floor and everyone else huddled around him. "What the FUCK?!" Steve yelled as he too huddled beside Dustin."What the fuck happened?" he said in a panic. "Uuuum..." they heard Troy mutter from the corner Lacey was previously occupying. "What. Did. You. DO?" Lacey yelled at the boy. "I miiiiight have told him you.." "I WHAT?" she was very angry now. If Troy told Dustin she liked him, she would kill him. HE PROMISED he wouldn't tell! They had never broken a promise to each other, no matter what it was. Ok, except that one time they lost their dog Sniffer at the park and promised they would tell their parents they had lost him, but ended up blaming each other.

"Itoldhimyoulikedhim" Troy blurted out in a rush. "TROY! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! YOU FUCKING PROMISED ME YOU WOULD NEVER TELL HIM AND YOU BROKE THAT PROMISE! WHY WOULD TELL HIM! I HATE YOU YOU STUPID UGLY PROMISE BREAKING PIECE OF SHIT!" she screamed in fury at him as she tried to pry herself out of Mikes arms that were suddenly trying to hold her back so she could break Troys face.

The party, Steve, Nancy and Jonathan watched on as Troy cowered at the hands of his twin and she continued cursing and screaming at him and Mike struggled to hold her back, but he was stronger than she was. "I've never seen her like that." Steve muttered darkly as he watched his little sister curse, scream and writhe in Mikes arms. "I've never even heard her curse. I think she called me a bastard once but thats it. She's never EVER tried to hurt Troy. Ever." Lacey screamed a final time as she finally broke out of Mikes strong grip and rained down on Troy. "SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT HELP ME YOU BITCHES" Troy screamed as Lacey started hitting and punching him all over, and they realized this wouldn't end well.

* * *

A/N DONE! What did you guys think? Please review and let me know! It took me a long time to write this omg! I hope you liked it.

It was kind of full on at the end with the twins, and I'm planning for some things to go down next chapter. ;) Keeping this short too! So, until next chapter my friends!


	4. NOT A CHAPTER!

Ok so I am still writing the actual chapter as I type this but I feel I need to say this. Updates are going to be a lot more sporadic from now on, as I wrote everything on my phone and I now don't own one. (Long story short, my psycho of a mother I have managed to escape for the time being took my phone and refuses to give it back to me. Now, she has absolutely NO RIGHT to take my phone as I don't live with her, and shes not even legally my guardian and hasn't been for about 8 months now. The only reason she did is because she was annoyed at me.) So I've lost EVERYTHING. My numbers, my thousands of photos of memories of the last 2 years (MY FUCKING FORMAL WAS ON THERE YOU ASSHOLE DX) and my ST/IT stuff, not to mention my apps are gone. I don't know what she did, but all my writing was deleted. I have nothing, so I kind of have to start over. It wasn't even on my doc manager on my laptop which is where I write everything, so I think she physically went in and deleted everything I had written to personally torture me further. Lets hope she hasn't checked my Instagram or changed the password O.O

I had about 5 chapters pre-written and they're all gone. I'm doing my best to write it all up again but I have a shit memory and I can't remember exactly what I wrote lmao. I'm getting a new phone at the end of April for my birthday so updates will kind of speed up then. Thank you so much for understanding guys. I'll have the fourth chapter up as soon as I can :)


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey! So, I'm back with another chapter, obviously! I've worked really hard on this one so I hope you like it! As I said in my last update, still don't have a phone and have to use my shitty laptop so update will be kind of slow!

* * *

When Dustin opened his eyes he noticed something very odd. He was alone. There was no one else in the room. He was completely on his own. Not that he didn't like being alone at that moment, but he was pretty sure he had passed out and was sort of let down that his friends hadn't even cared enough to make sure he was OK. That was when he realized he wasn't even in the same room he was when Troy told him... told him... What had Troy told him again?

In the other room (Dustin being in Joyces room, the others still being in Wills) Nancy was tending to Troys wounds while Steve and Jonathan were doing their best to calm down Lacey. "Lace, please calm down. "DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN JONATHAN." "LACEY".

When Dustin walked into the room rubbing his eyes and stumbling, everyone was crazy doing different things. "Woah, what hell's going on?", he mumbled softly. The entire room turned in his direction. Laceys cheeks turned a furious red, Troy looked somewhat relieved as well as the party and Steve was already rushing towards him. "OMG Dustin! Are you ok? How are you feeling? Do you remember anything?" Steve started worrying over him but Dustin had other things on his mind. "WHAT the FUCK happened to HIM?!" he pointed at Troy and it was his turn to blush. "Um... Lacey sort of... pummelled me?" it came out as a question for some reason. "She WHAT?"

It surprised him that someone so small and cute.. wait he did NOT just think that! Did he? Did he think Lacey was cute? Anyway, it surprised him that someone so small could do SO MUCH DAMAGE. Troy was sporting two black eyes, a split lip, cute all over his face, bruises EVERYWHERE, his wrist had an ice pack on it and looked very twisted and his knee refused to support him, which was why he was sitting on the floor. "Well, it's 'cos I told you." Dustins face turned from shock to confusion. "Told me what?"

"YEEEEEEEEESSS!" Lacey screamed as she jumped up and punched the air. "HE DOESN'T REMEMBER! THIS IS THE BEST DAY OF MY LIFE, THANK YOU LORD, I FUCKING LOVE YOUUUUUUU!" She then started doing laps of the house chant-screaming 'HE DOESN'T RE-MEM-BER! HE DOESN'T RE-MEM-BER!' "...The hells that about?" Dustin was even more confused than ever. what didn't he remember? "What did you tell me that I can't remember?" "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-ow" Troys expression quickly switched to panic and he winced when he stretched his lip. "She already beat me up once because of that STUPID secret, I'm not gonna get beat up again because of it! I'm not telling you again. Figure it out yourself and it won't be my fault or go without knowing" "OK then, I'll just try to remember."

* * *

The next morning, everything had calmed down for the most part. They had all decided to go to bed about 10 minutes after Lacey had stopped doing victory laps of the house ("The Byers house is BIIIIIG man!" Lacey had panted after she did about 8 laps) Nancy and Jonathan shared his bed while Steve opted to sleep on the floor. Holly had woken up about 5am to find everyone but Will asleep. He was just sitting on the couch sketching when the young blonde waddled her way into the room rubbing her eyes. She looked around and when she noticed Will being the only person there and he noticed her he put a finger to his lips to say be quiet as most of the party were asleep in the room across from where she was standing.

Mike and El were occupying the space between the bed and the desk, El's head on his chest and his arms wrapped protectively around her. Lucas and Max had claimed the corner and had obviously fallen asleep holding hands. Troy had been forced to stay in Joyces room with Holly as they didn't have space in Wills room, nor did they want him staying in the same room as Lacey for the time being, it was a wonder he hadn't woken when Holly had got up. Which left Dustin and Lacey being squished together in the only space left; the bed. They had both argued that they would sleep on the floor and El and Mike could take the bed but everyone had smirked as they forced them to sleep there. Safe to say they hated everyone at the moment. AT the beginning of the night they were on both sides of the bed, trying to get as far away from each other as possible to the point they nearly fell off and their arms were still touching, and eventually gave up and Laceys head was comfortably resting on Dustins shoulder and his arm on her opposite shoulder (they didn't do that on purpose, it must have happened in their sleep.)

"Hey Holl, whats up?" Will asked in a soft voice as he addressed the six year old. The first time Will had interacted with Holly in front of Mike left his jaw lying five feet underground. Mike had always known Will was a softy, it was obvious, but he had never seen him this soft. He had never seen him interact with a child at all, in fact.

 _*FLASHBACK*_

Will and Mike had been doing their homework in the basement trying their best to ignore Mike's parents screaming at each other, when Holly had started waddling down the stairs. Without a word, she walked over to Mike and plopped herself in his lap "Oof! Wha-whats wrong Holly?" He had been annoyed at first but when he noticed the little girl crying he softened a bit. "Mommy and da-daddy are f-f-fighting again." she sniffled. "Hey, it's OK. You can just stay down here with us." She gave him a small smile. "But can you just..." he moved her off his lap and placed her on the floor. She started pouting when Will spoke up. "Hey, come here Holl." he said with such softness that it shocked both Mike and Holly, but she did anyway. She pushed herself off the floor and waddled in her adorable way over to Will and sat on his thigh. "So, mommy and daddy are fighting again?" she nodded. "It's not your fault, OK? When my parents used to fight I was convinced it was because of me. Don't think this is your fault, OK?" she nodded again and her brows furrowed as she frowned. "Why is they fighting then?" Damn. She had him stooped there. What were they supposed to tell a six year old? 'Your dad was sleeping with another women and had a whole other family, which is why he's never home and it was a wonder he was still around and your mom hadn't gone insane'? No. That would freak her out, not to mention she wouldn't know what half of it meant.

"Um... I don't know Holly. It'll get better though." That was the last time any of them saw Ted Wheeler. He took off with his other family and it sent Karen literally insane to the point where she could barely string 5 words in a sentence and make sense. She had gone off to live with her sister Maria in Indianapolis and the legal guardianship of Mike and Holly had been signed over to Nancy. They sold the house as Nancy couldn't afford it like her parents could and they moved into a smaller house with only two bedrooms. Nancy and Holly were forced to share a room, which Nancy preferred as Holly had started having horrible dreams due to her parents always yelling and screaming and in a five year olds eyes thats really scary and she wanted to be there quickly to comfort the distressed child.

She must have still been having the nightmares.

 _*END OF FLASHBACK*_

"I-I had an-other nightmare of mommy and daddy. I miss them Willy" she started crying and sniffed. She had started calling Will 'Willy' just after Nancy became their guardian as Mike and Nancy were always at the Byers residence whether it was Nancy visiting Jonathan or Mike visiting Will, they were forced to bring Holly with them and she had been initiated into the party. She was always around them and started to get to know them all better and even made fun of Mike for having a girlfriend even though she hardly knew what it meant.

"I know Holly. I miss my dad sometimes too but this is for the best. Daddy was a really bad man and it's better that you aren't around him anymore, and mommy just needs time to help herself and get better." This was a lie. Karen wouldn't get better. Her mind had gone walkies and it wasn't planning on walking back. She had been drove to literal insanity when her husband had been found guilty of cheating on her and creating another family. And it stung just that much more that the oldest child was older than Nancy. (The oldest was a year older than Nancy, Nancy being 19 at the time, the middle child 16, the next 11 and the youngest would be 7 now.)

"No she won't. She's insane, isn't she? She won't get better. My mommy is gone." It shocked him that she knew this. The party, as well as the teenagers had done their best to contain this information and he had no idea how the six year old had managed to find out.

"... Yeah Holly. She's not in good shape. It's highly unlikely that she'll ever be who she was, and even if she manages to get better she still won't be able to look after herself let alone you guys. I'm so sorry. You had most of your childhood practically ripped away from you and it doesn't look like it'll get any better." "It's OK Willy. At least I still have you and Mikey and Ellie and your little nerd friends." Will laughed at that comment.

"Yeah. You still got us."

* * *

A/N: Done! FINALLY. It took me about a few days to rewrite this and it usually only takes me about 3 hours! I've got the whole next chapter written already and I'm doing my best to get them all done again! Please just bear with me.

I know I only updated yesterday but I just finished this and I wanted to upload it as quickly as possible or I would probably forget to update it lol. I have so much going on at the moment. I talked to my own personal Satan and not only is she refusing to return my phone, she won't give me the SD card either, so I have to get a new number and all my pictures are officially gone. She restarted my entire phone so she can sell it and shes destroyed my pop socket and the phone case that I worked on making for A WHOLE FUCKING MONTH. (I painted it black first then painted all planets and stars and stuff on it and it was really hard and I worked really hard on it, and she ripped all the paint off to sell the case as well. And I drew a massive Eggo on the pop socket D'X )

Anyhoo! I've finished this so yay! I'll update the next chapter fairly soon, don't know when exactly. Please leave a review, I really need it atm lmao!


End file.
